


Сердце Ариадны

by yisandra



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Авторская интерпретация мифа о нити Ариадны





	

**Author's Note:**

> Интерпретация очень авторская; написана специально для WTF Ксенофилии 2015.  
> Беты: KosharikWildCat, Седьмая Вода

_Где, Ариадна?_

_Здесь, где волны бьются об щербатые скалы моей родины._

Красные волны, как красен сок божественных яблок. Красные, как закатный отблеск на бронзе меча. Как сердце.

Ариадна смотрит в глаза героя. В них сила, победа, слава. 

Она уже видела такое. Наяву. И во сне – много раз.

Глаза, зрящие триумф. Больше они не видят ничего.

Холодна царевна. Ничто не дрогнет в груди, одетой белым.

Герой смотрит на неё, как на добычу, сладкий кусок на пиру. Герой знает, что достоин. Могучий, он красив лицом, божественный ихор играет в молодом теле, бугрится литыми мышцами атлета. Славный, он думает: жизнь стелется под ноги золотым покрывалом. Слепец.

Он сам станет угощением совсем скоро.

_Когда, Ариадна?_

_Когда придёт наше время._

***

Волны бьются о скалы ударами сердца. Не спится царевне в тиши уединённых покоев. Там, глубоко под землёй, между стен лабиринта шагает герой, давно и безнадёжно заблудившийся. Он не найдёт дороги назад, как не нашёл никто прежде. Скоро, скоро...

Царевна ложится ничком, остужает горячий лоб о прохладную ткань.

Царевна не ждёт героя. Она всегда знала, что спасёт себя сама.

Когда придёт время.

Там, в глубине лабиринта, бродит чудовище, вдыхает сырость и тлен, запах старых костей. Вот его носа касается новый аромат, и царевна вздыхает. Кровь между ними – общая, красная – натянулась ждущей касания тетивой. Трепет чудовища струится по нити, как по жиле: тоска, одиночество, жестокая ярость, когда, тяжко ступая, он находит героя в своём лабиринте, – струится, течёт... 

От него к ней.

Боль, когда бронза ранит его. Гнев и красная пелена, когда со свирепым рыком он смыкает шерстистые руки на горле человека и ломает его стройную шею.

_Где, Ариадна?_

_Здесь в темноте, где молодое красивое тело обращается в мясо, в пищу, в бездушную красную плоть_.

Царевна закрывает глаза и слушает море. По дрожащей жиле пускает запах йода и соли, запах старых благовоний, прохладу предрассветных волн, всё кончится, тише, тише: уверенность, холод, покой – от неё к нему.

_Нить приведёт меня._

_Когда, Ариадна?!_

_Скоро_.

***

Сердце колотится в рёбра штормовыми волнами, бешено, быстро, когда царевна ступает под своды лабиринта, провожаемая плачем. Золото одевает её фигуру, и в руках нет меча: она не герой – жертва. Надёжно скрытая мраком, она сбрасывает с себя украшения одно за другим, чувствуя себя нагой без них – и свободной.

Она станет свободной, когда выйдет отсюда с сердцем Минотавра в руке. Когда рассечёт красную нить, что вьётся меж ними всю её жизнь.

Не будет больше видений жестоких побоищ и того, что приходит после. Не придётся в ночи вновь и вновь безнадёжно отмывать лицо и руки от крови, которой нет. Не придётся петь мохнатому монстру, как поют младенцам, чтобы те не плакали и видели добрые сны, забывшись в сладком уютном тепле материнских рук.

...И вид красивых мужских тел перестанет вызывать мысли о том, как легко разорвать эти мышцы, чтоб затем пировать, высасывая мозг из раздробленных костей.

Ариадна не несёт никакого светильника. Она знает лабиринт, помнит памятью шагов и касаний, хоть никогда не бывала здесь прежде. Она обходит первый труп – всего лишь старые останки, кости – и наклоняется, подбирая меч. Добрая бронза всё ещё остра, и царевна идёт дальше, не открывая глаз.

Красная нить жилы, струны, тетивы вьётся в черноте под закрытыми веками, и буйство крови утихает, как ласковый прибой в тихую погоду.

Минотавр идёт ей навстречу, она чувствует, знает это, чует его шаги, запах свалявшейся шерсти, тревогу, нетерпение.

_Где, Ариадна?_

_Прямо здесь._

_Когда?_

_Сейчас._

Он огромен и, верно, страшен, но царевна не пугается. Они всегда знали, что должно произойти, оба – она рассечёт его грудь, вынет сердце и будет свободна. Потому что чудовище должно быть побеждено.

Потому что связывающая нить пуповины должна быть разрублена.

Чудовище опускается на колени и неуклюже склоняет косматую бычью башку с обломанным рогом. Горячее дыхание обжигает руки Ариадны, и она непроизвольно тянется в темноту. Её ладони касается шершавый коровий язык.

Царевна поднимает меч.

***

Она покидает лабиринт, неся меч и сердце, объявляя волю богов: вход в это проклятое место должен быть завален и забыт навеки.

Сердце в её руке – красное, человеческое, ведь тело чудовища было телом человека.

Царевна сидит на пиру холодная и безмолвная, лишь чуть наклоняя ресницы в ответ на чествования, но не ест и не пьёт.

Позже, в предутренних сумерках она ускользает из-за стола и, прокравшись мимо стражей, входит в доживающий последние часы лабиринт – на рассвете вход в него завалят валунами с красных окрестных гор.

Не открывая глаз, она проходит меж сырых мрачных стен, и что-то движется ей навстречу, пока её протянутая рука не касается другой – огромной и мохнатой, сжимающейся осторожно, чтобы не ранить тонкую человеческую кожу когтями.

Вместе они идут по лабиринту, пока перед ними не открывается выход – то, чего никогда не существовало прежде, ведь лабиринт нельзя пройти, можно только блуждать и, если повезёт, вернуться по своим следам.

Вместе они выбираются на берег моря, вдали от родного города и всех, кто мог узнать их.

_Ты устала, Ариадна?_

_Нам нужно место, где мы сможем отдохнуть._

_Где это будет?_

_Не знаю. Может быть, такого места вовсе нет. Но нам не запрещено искать_.

Минотавр поднимает Ариадну на плечо и идёт с ней вдоль полосы песка, омываемого бесконечными волнами, чей цвет – синий, и серый, и голубой, и лазурный, но не красный, никогда не красный. 

Ариадна придерживается рукой за обломанный рог и улыбается, вдыхая воздух свободы.

Прибой шумит в её груди, бестревожный и мерный.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к тексту, нарисована Gaala специально для WTF 2015: http://imgur.com/RYV9s4h


End file.
